You For Christmas
by yesitsjennifer
Summary: Sakura doesn't want anything for Christmas and Syaoran wants to give her something. He insists on getting her something for Christmas. But there's only one thing she really wants for Christmas. ONESHOT!


**A/N: Sorry readers for not updating on "Our Own Fairytale" but in its stead I give you my very first one-shot / songfic! Enjoy :)  
**

_Dedicated to Markie. Markie, if you're reading this you are NOT Syaoran. Don't get your hopes up.  
_

_

* * *

_

**You For Christmas**

**.:Sakura's POV:.**

"C'mon Sakura, I know you want something for Christmas. I've been letting you spoil me with free stuff. I'm such a fucking asshole!"

"You're not a complete asshole Syaoran" I smiled.

"I'm sorry. I'll buy you a present"

I think it's sweet of him that he wants to get me a present, but I really don't need anything. And it's not like we're dating or anything, so he's not obligated to get me anything.

"I don't want anything Syaoran. If you really want to get me something, make me a hand-knitted scarf" I laughed.

"I'll buy you a knitted scarf! I don't have time for thaaaaaaaaat" He whined, "It'll take me a whole year!"

I don't want a bought one. I think it means more if he makes it himself, don't you think?

"That's fine" I said nonchalantly, "Then I'll have one more present than this year"

He started using a puppy dog face, "But…but…but"

Seriously, that's not going to work on me, "It's okay Syaoran. I really don't want anything"

"NO! I'MA GET YOU SOMETHING!" He sorta lost it.

"Seriously it's okay" I tried calming him down.

"stfu. You want something"

I thought it over a little, "Well… I did want something before. But I knew I would never get it so I gave it up a long time ago"

"What is it? Tell me" I built up his curiosity.

"I can't tell you, 'cause then it won't come true" I giggled.

"I'll make it come true…so tell me!"

I blushed, "I can't say it. It's too embarrassing"

"Nooo tell me. OMG. Is it a pile of tampons?"

I laughed, "EW! No. It's not something that can be…bought? I guess."

"Well, tell me! Tell me now! What if I die in my sleep?"

"You're not that old Syaoran. You're about a month younger than me"

"So what's your wish?"

I smiled, "Are you going to Tomoyo's Christmas party tonight?"

"I don't know if I want to yet"

"Oh okay" I said a little disappointed, "There's going to be a small talent show. Eriol is going to play the guitar for me"

Eriol is his best friend. My best friend Tomoyo has a slight crush on him and has a better voice than I do. But, she's too shy to sing in the show. So I'm going to sing in her stead. I kind of want Syaoran to be there. But it's embarrassing.

"Is that so?" He sounded uninterested.

I tried to persuade him, "I'm going to sing"

"Oh?"

"Yeah so don't come! It's embarrassing" I tried my way at reverse psychology.

"Hmmm, maybe I should go! Maybe Eriol's horrible singing will win over yours"

I laughed, "I'm singing and Eriol is playing guitar we're going to perform together"

"Huh? I thought…"

"I'll see you tonight then" I waved and skipped away.

**.:Time Gap:.**

**.:Normal POV:.**

"Eriol, what should I do?"

"Why do you have to worry about getting Sakura a present so much? She's not your girlfriend or anything. Or is it, you like her?" Eriol teased.

Syaoran blushed a bit, "I d-d-do not! And I should give her a present. I've been an ass to her lately and I think she deserves something for putting up with me. I mean she bought me food almost every day. She comes over to see me. Mom likes her. It's just weird."

Eriol just nodded, not really paying attention, but playing his guitar to make sure he's got the chords.

Syaoran's interest peaked, "What are you two performing anyway?"

Eriol smirked, "Why don't you come tonight and you'll find out?"

**.:Time Gap:.**

"KANPAI!"

Everyone's glasses were filled with the non-alcoholic sparkling cider (don't drink until your legal :D).

Tomoyo prepared her speech, "Thanks everyone for coming! Merry Christmas everyone! Enjoy the rest of the night! We'll be starting the talent show soon"

Everyone went back to chatting.

**.:Sakura's POV:.**

"Tomoyo-chan! I can't wear this!"

"Of course you can" She grinned, "I made it especially for you"

"But…" I looked in the mirror. It was a Christmas dress, a very short one for that fact. It was pretty much the "sexy"-female Santa costume. Strapless red dress with white fur around the hem that reaches above my knees, then there was the long black heel boots, I had cuffs for my wrists, and my hair is held up in two pigtails. I can't sing in this!

"Tomoyo, I can't sing in this!"

"Of course you can! Now c'mon, you and Eriol are almost up"

"But…"

"No buts…you promised you'd sing. You even got to pick out the song"

I pouted. Well I wanted to sing to Syaoran…but that's embarrassing.

"By the way, I left a present for you in your pocket. It's a good luck charm. Just don't use it yet" Tomoyo winked. I didn't really understand but I was rushed out already.

I took a deep breath and walked onto Tomoyo's stage, "Hey there everybody. This is a Christmas song for Christmas afterall, and I dedicate this to a certain someone out there."

I closed my eyes and took another deep breath. Eriol strummed the first chords and I opened my eyes and saw him standing there in the back. I smiled and began to sing.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
_

I don't know why, but my eyes would always stay on him.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
Don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
_

I saw his lips turn up into a smile and my heart jumped.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake  
To hear those magic reindeer click_

_I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do, baby  
all I want for Christmas is you_

_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me  
The one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me  
_

The crowd cheered at how high I went.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just wanna see my baby  
Standing right outside my door_

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
all I want for Christmas is you  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you_

The crowd clapped and I finally snapped out of my eye-lock with him.

I bowed and turned to Eriol he rested his hand on my shoulder and nodded. I gave him a smile and walked off the stage.

I headed out of the room to catch a breather. I can't believe I just sang all that and would only look at him. I blushed. I walked over to the giant window and watched the snowfall.

**.:Normal POV:.**

Syaoran after losing eye contact also realized his heart was pounding. He tried to rush through the crowd of people to get to the stage. But found, that she wasn't there.

He caught Eriol, "Where is she?"

Eriol smirked and pointed to the exit that leads to the gigantic hall. Syaoran ran for it.

He tried catching his breath and looked around and saw her standing by the window. He watched as she would look up at the falling snow. He noticed the way she would bring her hands to her face and blow hot air into them.

He didn't realize that his feet had brought him over to her. She didn't seem to notice either. She stuffed one hand in her pocket and was about to put in the other one, but Syaoran grabbed it in his.

She turned, "S-Syaora-"

Syaoran hugged her tightly, "I told you already I'm going to get you something for Christmas"

Sakura blushed but smiled, "All I want for Christmas is you"

Sakura took out her other hand to wrap her arms around him too and found the present in the pocket (that Tomoyo left). She pulled back from Syaoran to look at what she was holding and blushed.

Syaoran chuckled and took the mistletoe and put it above them.

"You know this is so cliché" She pouted, "I can't belie-"

Before she could finish he leaned in and pressed their lips together.

**THE END!

* * *

**

Merry Christmas everyone and Markie (I hope you die).

Love Jenn

Bye bee.


End file.
